The present disclosure relates to a bracket assembly and, more particularly, to a bracket assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Brackets retain various components of the gas turbine engine. In normal service operations, brackets may experience cracking due to operational loading imparted by thermal gradients, deflections, or other mechanical forces. The cracks often occur in areas of high stress levels, driven by sharp geometric changes that concentrate stress. Most often, such brackets are removed from service because traditional repair methods such as welding may not result in parts that meet all airworthiness standards or for cost concerns.